1. Field
The following description relates to a technique in which a plurality of base stations may cooperatively receive data from a terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
To receive data from a terminal, there has been suggested a cooperative reception scheme in which several cooperative base stations located around the terminal, as well as a serving base station connected with the terminal, may cooperatively receive data from the terminal. In this cooperative reception scheme, a plurality of base stations may simultaneously receive data with respect to a corresponding terminal using the same radio resources. When an error occurs in a part of the data received by each of the plurality of base stations, each of the plurality of base stations may determine that the data reception fails.
In the cooperative reception scheme, each of the plurality of base stations may receive data from a terminal of a corresponding base station, or from a terminal of a cooperative base station. However, when a base station receives data from a terminal of a cooperative base station, a transmission delay occurring in the data received from respective terminal may be relatively great, thus preventing the base station from accurately and completely receiving a data signal transmitted from the terminal.